Mysteries of the Mind
by FullMoonOcean
Summary: Helen goes with Layton to the Crown Petone, and as a result, is forced to play the game. What happens when she wins?  Will not make any sense unless you have read my sanctuary fic, Written in the Stars.


**Alright, so this goes with my fanfic 'Written in the Stars'. You won't understand Helen at all if you haven't read it. You can imagine it cartoon or realistic, I don't care.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She's coming around" said an intelligent English voice. The words of a few other people came through like she was half asleep. Which, she was. She moved her hands first, clenching her fists.

"_Sand?"_ she thought, as she started to open her eyes. Yes, she was definitely laying on sand. She was on her back on some kind of beach. It was either the middle of the night or very early in the morning. Several people were crouching in a circle around her, but she couldn't quite make out their faces yet. As her vision cleared, she became more confused. Only two people were familiar to her: Janice and her father. The others were a young girl, about five, a young boy, older than the girl but still a child, a girl in her early twenties or late teens in a bright yellow jacket, a man who was very tall and had a serious expression on his tanned face, and a man who wore a brown top hat and seemed like she should know him but she couldn't quite figure out who he was.

"How did I get here?" She asked as she sat up. Her voice sounded different Like she had gained a few years. Not old, but older than her age of twenty five.

Her father was going to speak but the man in the top hat did first. "You were captured by Descole. We found you unconscious in the room with the detragan."

"What does an instrument have to do with anything? And who is Descole? For that matter, who are you?" He fixed her with a confused expression.

"You don't remember me, Helen?"

She shrugged slightly in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, no. And why did you just call me Helen?"

His eyes widened, as did everyone else's. amongst themselves. Janice said in a gentle voice, "Melina?"

She nodded. They began to whisper. "Why is that so surprising? And why does my voice sound like this?"

The one in the yellow jacket silently pulled a compact mirror from her pocket. "Take a look."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, but took the mirror and opened it. What she saw shocked her. Her hair was black, her skin was pale, (And she couldn't be sure, but did it glow?) and her eyes were a crystal blue. Her face had sharp angles. She rolled her shoulders. The reflection did the same. As she rolled her shoulders, something soft brushed against it. She hadn't noticed it before, but something was creating light pressure all the way down her back, ending in a slightly rounded point above her tailbone. She mentally searched this body, and she felt control over this.. limb. She tried to move it, and immediately two black wings came out of the slits she hadn't noticed on the back of her shirt. She took in a deep gasp and covered her mouth. "What are these?" she whispered.

The man in a top hat said "Those... would be your wings."

She looked up at him. "Wings? I can...fly?" The idea was impossible, but so was having wings.

He nodded. "Oh, how rude, I am professor Layton" he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, and she threw a inquisitive look at Janice. Janice just nodded.

"Luke Triton" said the kid, probably a friend of the professor. All around she shook hands, learning people's names. She looked at her father. He seemed to be in shock.

"Father?" she asked touching his shoulder lightly. He looked up at her, then back down.

"Is he alright?" She asked Layton.

He nodded. "He's just a little shocked that's all. Maybe we should go, you've been out for a while, and we may want to have you checked out by a doctor."

"Is that really necessary?" said her father, snapping his head up, suddenly alert.

"Yes. We have no idea what happened, besides the obvious memory transfer." said the professor. Melina frowned. What had happened to this woman? She suddenly remembered. It wasn't her memory, it was Helen's.

_I stood next to Layton in the King's room as it turned to a cage. Several masked men walked forward and formed a shoulder to shoulder style line, three on either side of the locked door. A tall, exccentric man dressed in grey walked in a straight line to the door, his heeled boots making rythmic taps against the floor. He unlocked the door and walked in, the masked men at his heels._

"_Take Miss Magnus."_

_I corrected him "Doctor. Doctor Magnus."_

_They ignored me and attempted to grab me. I ran to the side of the room, kicked off the wall, and opened my wings. I flew to the chandelier in the middle of the cage, and sat down on it. The man in grey stared up at me, as did everyone. A few, like Luke and Layton, had seen me fly, but it was still amazing to them. The men in masks acted fast, all shooting me with tranquilizer darts. They just slowed me down a bit. The one in the cape took a gun from somewhere on his person and shot the ceiling just above the chandelier. It fell to the ground, taking me with it. The masked men ran forward and grabbed me. They were surprisingly strong. Not many people can fight me off. The young woman named Janice tried to stop them, but they threw her back. Layton helped her up. I continued to struggle as they dragged me to the room with the giant machine. I fought as they put a large helmet on my head. My vision grew fuzzy as the machine began to work._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So... What do you think?**

**Hey, should I bring Nikola into this fic?**


End file.
